CSI:  Crime Scene Investigators, Inuyasha Edition
by grayfox01
Summary: Inuyasha characters find themselves involved with a crime that occurred under the jurisdiction of the CSI crew.  One-Shot story.


(ORIGINALLY POSTED ON ANOTHER SITE UNDER THE SAME SCREENNAME)

This was done in response to a thread on the [adult swim] message boards. But, it was too long to post on there, and I decided that other people should get to read it as well, so here it is.

I'd like to dedicate it to mallon_fancies_link, who posed the question…so without further ado…

Here is CSI: INUYASHA

(opening scene)

Grissom: We found her collapsed on the strip. Witnesses say she just up and dropped.

Dr. Robbins: Well, let's open her up and take a look...

*slice, rip, stab, crunch*

Dr. Robbins: Well...I've found the cause of death...

Grissom: And...?

Dr. Robbins: Her heart is gone.

(theme song plays)

Sara: What do you mean, gone?

Nick: Yeah, Doc says it just wasn't there, like some kind...

Grissom: Like some kind of fluke mutation. This woman was alive, she was walking down the street and just died. But she has no heart. If it was there, it was removed, and somehow she survived without it. But, enough chit chat, I need you two to get to work on another strange death on the outskirts of town...

(Nick and Sara drive up to see a big crater with long deep gouges in the ground in front of it)

Nick: Whoa, looks like an explosion.

Sara: Let's see if we can find out what happened.

Random firefighter: Well, there was obviously some kind of explosion here, but we can't find any evidence of a fire...of any size. Nothing is burned, but something definitely blew up here...You guys might want to look over there, though...

*points to bloody mess in corner*

Sara: Nasty...

Nick: I'm going to look around for evidence of someone entering or exiting the property...good luck with that...

Sara: ...Thanks...

(scene change)

Doc: Well, the only other thing I can tell you is that she has a spider-shaped burn scar on her back. Besides that and the whole missing heart thing, she's perfectly normal... I'm lost as far as explaining this goes...

Grissom: No one cut into her and removed it?

Doc: My cuts were the only ones on her.

Grissom: ...You sure?

Doc: Positive. While we give ourselves migraines trying to put logic into this, why don't you see if Brass can figure out who this heartless woman is?

(scene change)

Brass: Well, I looked around, talked to some people I knew, and found out that she goes by the name Kagura. The only other thing I found is that she works for some small time casino owner, no one really knows that much about him, just that he's a real jerk, and his employees seem to disappear from time to time...

*loud yelling in lobby*

*Brass and Grissom run out, Warrick is engaged in conversation with some woman*

Woman: You've got to do something, he's not breathing! Someone shot him! He's going to die, help me please!

Warrick: Miss, calm, down, what's going on? If someone's been shot, we need to know where so we can get an ambulance out there!

Woman: He's going to die, please!

(scene change)

Brass: Alright, we sent an ambulance out to where you said he was shot...I haven't heard back from the EMT's yet, but while we wait, why don't you tell me your name?

Woman: I'm Kagome...Oh god, he's going to die...

Brass: What's his name, Kagome?

Kagome: It's Inuyasha...and if he dies, I don't know what I'm going to do...Oh god...why?

Brass: All right, you need to calm down, the paramedics know what they're doing, if anyone can save him, they can. Now just relax, and tell me what happened...

Kagome: Well...I was on my way home from the market...I had gone out to pick him up some instant noodles...he loves them so much...and when I got home, it was way too quiet...I put the groceries down, and I walked out to the backyard to see if...oh god, he was pinned to the tree! Someone shot him!

Brass: Why didn't you call 911 right then?

Kagome: I don't know, I panicked...I don't remember what exactly happened, but then I was in the lobby here, and then I was talking to you...oh god, I can't believe this is happening...

Brass: Okay, miss...Kagome, was it? I need you to think of anyone who might have a grudge against...Inuyasha...that would want to see him dead? Can you do that for me?

Kagome: ...How much time do you have?

(scene change)

Brass: Well, whoever this Inuyasha guy was, he sure had a lot of enemies...look at this list...good god...this is going to take some time...

Grissom: I'll put Catherine on it. I'm going to take Warrick and try and find out who this Kagura was working for...

(scene change)

Nick: Hey Greg, how's it coming with those tissue samples Sara gave you? Any idea who they belong to?

Greg: Well, I was able to extract DNA from them, but without anything to compare it to, all I can tell you was that they belong to a guy. And he has a few mutations here and there, so whoever he was, he was not your average Joe...

Nick: Mutations? What do you mean?

Greg: He has extra chromosomes, and he has more active gene markers than I've seen on most of the samples you guys bring me...Suffice to say, he was not normal.

Nick: Hmm...I don't suppose you got anywhere with those footprint casts, either, then, huh?

Greg: Not without something to compare them to. But the footprint guy has some big feet...and some nasty toenails...almost like claws, come to think of it...

Nick: All right, Greg, thanks. I'll get back to you if I come up with anything else.

(scene change)

Warrick: So how did you know Kagura?

Little Girl: She was like my big sister...But sometimes she didn't do as she was told...

Warrick: As told? By whom?

Little Girl: By our boss...Kagura was too strong willed...and she had to go...

Warrick: Doesn't that bother you? Why do you still work for this guy?

Little Girl: I feel nothing...I work because he is strong...if you do as he says there is no consequence...

Grissom: Who exactly do you work for?

Little Girl: ...Naraku.

(scene change)

Grissom: Jim, see what you can find on this Naraku guy...the little girl with the mirror said he employed her and Kagura, and that Kagura had to be let go recently...

Brass: Naraku? Why is that familiar? ...He's one of the ones on the list the girlfriend gave me earlier...the one whose boyfriend was shot?

Grissom: Maybe there's a connection somehow?

Brass: I'm going to go talk to that girl again...

(scene change)

Kagome: They say he's alive, but they won't let me see him...All they've told me is that he's in a persistent vegetative state...there's a very small chance he'll wake up...oh god...what am I going to do?

*begins to cry*

Brass: Miss, I know you're having a rough time, but I need to ask you some more questions...What can you tell me about a guy called Naraku?

Kagome: Oh, god, what couldn't I tell you about him? He's a big jerk. All he cares about is power, and he'd do anything to anyone to get it. Ever since I met Inuyasha, Naraku has had it out for him...I don't know what we ever did to him, but Naraku has been a thorn in our sides for as long as I can remember...

Brass: Would he shoot Inuyasha?

Kagome: No. Close quarters combat was more his thing. Or he'd send one of his lackeys to do it, but none of them use firearms...Come to think of it...the only person I can think of who would shoot Inuyasha is...Gasp! But...

Brass: What? Who would shoot him?

Kagome: ...But she's dead...there's no way...

Brass: Who?

Kagome: His ex girlfriend, Kikyo...but she died, I'm sure of it...she fell off a cliff...unless somehow she survived...

Brass: Where can I find this Kikyo person?

Kagome: How should I know? She should be dead, that witch! She shot him before, too, you know! When I first met Inuyasha, he was still recovering from that wound!

*continues ranting*

Brass: Thank you for your time, miss, I'll look into this...

(scene change)

Grissom: You called me, Greg?

Greg: Yeah, something came up I thought you'd find interesting...the Doc had me run your heartless girl's DNA to look for any anomalies that could explain her lack of vital organ, and I found some...

Grissom: Do they offer an explanation?

Greg: Well...no...but the interesting part is, the anomalies looked awfully familiar, so I ran them next to that tissue sample Sara gave me, from the house explosion, and here are the results...

Grissom: *in disbelief* ...A perfect match?

Greg: Identical. Except for the gender.

Grissom: Are you sure?

Greg: I ran it two more times to be sure, and they all came back the same. Something very strange is going on here.

(scene change)

Grissom: How's it going with the house explosion, Sara?

Sara: Well, not so good. From the photographs of the surrounding area, it looks more like severe storm damage than an explosion, but the crater where the house was distinctly says explosion...

Grissom: Get anywhere with the victim?

Sara: No, but Greg showed me the results of that comparison he ran...very interesting...It doesn't really help me, but still...

Grissom: I think there's more going on here than we realize...

Sara: How do you mean?

Grissom: Well, this woman with no heart worked for a guy named Naraku. Our shooting victim and Naraku have a violent history with each other, and the victim at the explosion site has DNA identical to the heartless woman...

Sara: Hmm...

(scene change)

*phone rings*

Brass: Hello? Yes, I am working that case...you'll let one of my guys examine him? Great, I'll send one over...

*Catherine walks in*

Catherine: You wanted to see me?

Brass: The hospital just called. Our shooting victim is out of ICU, they're going to let you take a look at him...

(scene change)

Catherine: Hi, I'm Catherine Willows, Crime Lab. You must be Kagome?

Kagome: Yes, I'm sure they told you the same they told me?

Catherine: That he's alive, but barely? Yeah. So they haven't let you see him yet?

Kagome: No. They said they thought it would be too much, but I convinced them otherwise.

*they enter the room*

Kagome: Oh, god, Inuyasha!

*she runs over to him*

Catherine: Whoa...

*Kagome is stroking his ears*

Catherine: Why does he still have an arrow sticking out of his chest?

Doctor: We were unable to remove it without killing him. It's in his heart, and somehow, his heart is still functioning around it. We're afraid that if we mess with it anymore, we might kill him.

Catherine: It's alright if I take a look, though, right?

Doctor: Yes, but be careful...

Catherine: I wonder if I can get a print off that...

*Kagome is still weeping*

*Catherine dusts the end of the arrow*

Catherine: Bingo.

(scene change)

Catherine: Greg, run this print, see if you can get a match. It's from our shooting victim.

*her pager goes off*

Catherine: What the...? I have to go.

*leaves*

*Greg runs print*

Greg: Ha, a match...

(back at the hospital)

Catherine: What happened?

Doctor: I have no idea. The girlfriend just grabbed the arrow and it disintegrated in her hand, and the boyfriend woke up like nothing had happened. This defies all reasoning.

Inuyasha: Why do I have to stay here? I'm fine!

Kagome: They just want to be sure, Inuyasha, it's no big deal! Really! Now come on, the woman just needs to ask you what happened...

Inuyasha: Keh! Whatever...

Catherine: Hi, I'm Catherine Willows, Crime Lab. You must be Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yeah, so?

Catherine: Well, you were shot. So what happened?

Inuyasha: Someone shot me, obviously.

Catherine: ...Obviously...but the question is who? and why?

Inuyasha: ...I don't know...

Kagome: It had to be Kikyo! Who else would shoot him with an arrow?

Inuyasha: You don't know that!

Kagome: I knew it! You were seeing her again!

Inuyasha: No, I wasn't, honest!

Kagome: You were with her again, and she got fed up with you, and shot you! What did you do this time? Kiss her again? Maybe I should shoot you, too!

Inuyasha: Kagome, it's not like that, and you know it! I gave up on Kikyo a while ago, come on!

Kagome: Oh, please, you always say that, and it's never true!

Inuyasha: Kagome, please-

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: GAH!

*whump*

Catherine: What the HELL was that?

Doctor: GET A NURSE IN HERE!

Inuyasha: ...I'm fine...

Catherine: You two need some serious counseling...

Inuyasha: Look, Kagome, all I did was go to that address that Kagura gave us, and when I got there, there was an incarnation of Naraku, so I fought him, and when I got home, all I remember was a sharp pain, and then I woke up here.

Catherine: What was the address?

Inuyasha: Here, she wrote it down...

*hands her a piece of paper*

Catherine: I'll be right back...

*dials phone*

Catherine: Hey, Nick, what was that address of the house explosion? Uh huh...Really? Well, I think you should bring a copy of the footprints you collected and come over here...I might have a suspect for you...

(scene change)

Brass: Hi, I'm looking for a woman by the name of Kikyo. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find her, do you?

Desk person thing: Yeah, the target range. She in trouble again?

Brass: You could say that.

*walks in, looks for Kikyo*

Brass: Excuse me, are you Kikyo?

Woman: Who wants to know?

Brass: I'm Detective Jim Brass, Las Vegas PD. I'm investigating a shooting, and guess whose prints showed up?

Woman: Kikyo's?

Brass: Yep. And you look remarkably like this Kikyo person...I'm going to have to ask you to come with me for some questioning...

(scene change)

Warrick: I'm Warrick Brown, here to see a Naraku, I had a few questions for him...

Desk clerk: He's waiting for you upstairs, Mr. Brown, go on in.

Warrick: Thank you.

*heads upstairs*

Naraku: Warrick Brown. What do you want?

Warrick: I want to know about a former employee of yours named Kagura.

Naraku: What do you want to know?

Warrick: Why did she stop working for you?

Naraku: She did not do as she was told, and went behind my back...so I had to...terminate... her employment...

Warrick: Were you aware that she has since died?

Naraku: Hmph. Really?

Warrick: You seem amused.

Naraku: Do I, now?

Warrick: I don't suppose you know anything surrounding her death? Anything at all would be appreciated...Since you were the last one to see her privately before she died.

Naraku: And how do you know this?

Warrick: Another one of your employees told us that on the day she died, you called her into your office...actually, it was about an hour before she died that you two talked...That seems kind of funny to me...

Naraku: ...Make of it what you will...

Warrick: Naraku, I have a search warrant for your office here, and I'm going to enact it, so if you'll kindly go with this officer here, I'll have to search this room.

Naraku: ...Do as you wish...

*Warrick searches, opens a pot, looks horrified*

Warrick: Officer, take Mr. Naraku down to the station...I have some more questions for him...

(scene change)

Warrick: Naraku, I found a heart in a jar in your office. It was still warm. I had our DNA lab compare it to the DNA we pulled from Kagura, and it was an exact match. Do you know what that means? You pulled out her heart. You killed her. That makes you a murderer. All we need to know now is the 'why'. So why did you do it?

Naraku: I told you already. She went behind my back, so I terminated her. What more is there to explain?

(in another interrogation room)

Inuyasha: I don't see why I'm being detained for being shot...this is bullsh-

Kagome: Inuyasha, just cooperate with them, and then we can leave...

Inuyasha: Humph...

Nick: Mr. Inuyasha...we found your footprints at a crime scene...what we also found was a massive crater and the remains of a body...The evidence says you were there before the explosion, and left after it, so the only explanation is that you were there when it happened.

Inuyasha: Yeah, I was there. So what? He was a filthy demon.

Sara: Who was?

Inuyasha: Naraku's incarnation. He would've used it to find the rest of the jewel and kill anyone in his way. I did the world a favor.

Sara: By doing what?

Inuyasha: I killed him. What else would I do?

Nick: ...How?

Kagome: Inuyasha, don't say anything else, we should get a lawyer-

Inuyasha: I used my Wind Scar. I destroyed him and his stupid house, I saved this whole state from him. He would've killed all of you eventually. You should be thanking me!

Sara: Wind Scar?

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What? I didn't do anything wrong! The Wind Scar! It cuts through an enemy's demonic aura and destroys them, along with a decent amount of the surrounding area...

Nick: Well, that seems like a confession to me...Officer, would you?

Cop: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do...

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome, it's okay, they just don't understand how the demon world works! It'll be okay!

Kagome: Oh, god...

(in yet another interrogation room)

Kikyo: I don't get why I'm here. All I was doing was target shooting.

Brass: It seems you had a different target the other day. Are you familiar with someone named Inuyasha?

Kikyo: That bastard...Yes, so what?

Brass: Well, he had an arrow sticking out of his chest this morning, and we found fingerprints on the shaft. We matched them to yours on file from a previous offense, in which you robbed a convienience store with a bow and arrow...You really like that weapon, don't you?

Kikyo: What's your point?

Brass: Well, we learned from Inuyasha's girlfriend that the two of you split on not so good terms...She says you shot him.

Kikyo: That's ancient history.

Brass: It's still relevant. You have a violent past. All I want to know is why you shot him this time.

(back in Naraku's room)

Warrick: Are you telling me you don't even care that you killed her?

Naraku: I've given Kagura plenty of chances to apologize, but this last deed was too much. She killed my son.

Warrick: Why not call the police? Why kill her yourself?

Naraku: Ease. Preference. Call it what you will. I handled it my way. I had a chance at happiness after all this time, and she went and ruined it, so I killed her. I squeezed her heart until it stopped beating.

Warrick: How did you take it out of her without leaving a mark?

Naraku: What does that matter? I punished her for betraying me. So what? Even if you arrest me, what jury will believe you when you tell them how she died? You humans don't understand the way the demon world works...

Warrick: I'm going to have the officer place you under arrest for Kagura's murder. You should get a lawyer...

(Back to Kikyo)

Kikyo: I tried to get away from Inuyasha, but we kept running into each other. I thought I had finally gotten away from him when he jumped back into my life...he killed my son...and my chance at being happy...

Brass: What happened?

Kikyo: There was a man who had fallen for me years ago, named Onigumo...Well...he became Naraku, and just a little while ago, he won my heart...We had a child together...and Inuyasha killed him, out of hate! I was happy! And Inuyasha couldn't stand it! He slaughtered Naraku's and my child! I saw him do it! So I followed him to his house, and I shot him through the chest...

Brass: Vigilanteism is still a crime. You're going to do time for this, you realize.

Kikyo: I don't care. I'm not sorry. The only thing I'm sorry about is that it didn't kill him.

Brass: Maybe you should spend a little more time at that target range. You know, for next time you shoot him. They say third time's the charm…

(end credits)


End file.
